everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff (Video)
"Jeff" is the seventeenth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. After the events of Joke's Over and the news of Jessa's disappearance, Jeff goes missing and the remainder of the EMH Crew go to his house to figure out where he might have gone. Youtube Description "Sorry we didn't get this out sooner." Transcript is filming Vince outside Jeff's house at night as they walk up to the front door. Vince: Alright, um, this is our first non-health related video. This is more or less the documentation of what’s happening. Um, more or less for proof, but really it’s just for us to have someone to talk to. Um, right now we are at Jeff’s house. We called his brother ahead of time to see if we could come over, maybe get some answers something his room a little bit. If worse comes to worse, we can collect some of his things and maybe… I don’t know, see what’s going on. knocks on the door. There is some visual distortion. The door opens to reveal Alex with purple tape over his mouth and a dark figure, presumably Jeff, in the background. The screen goes to static and then back to the unopened door which Alex answers. For a few seconds the video plays a repetitive loop of him opening the door until the screen goes black and the video returns to normal. Alex: What’s up guys? Evan: Hey Alex. Vince: Hey man, what’s going on? Alex: Nothing much. Vince: Mind if we come in for a minute? Alex: Not at all. enter. Alex motions towards the camera. What’s this going on? Evan: Oh- Vince: That’s just for evidence, man. Just trying to figure things out between Jeff and Jessalyn. We don’t really know what’s going on. Um, when’s the last time you actually heard from Jeff, dude? Alex: Three days ago. Vince: Same with us. Have you tried calling him, has he tried calling you after that? Any-? Alex: I called him like fifty times, he never answers. Vince: I don’t know what’s going on. Is there something going on at home with Jessalyn? Anything you noticed? Alex: Jessa broke up with him. Vince: Really? Alex: Well… Vince: I didn’t hear anything from either of them. Alex: She hasn’t been calling him or answering him. So, she probably just… left. Vince: Well, the real reason we came here – which may sound a little weird – is we kinda just wanted to poke around in his room, see if we couldn’t find anything. Alex: Sure, go ahead. Vince: Is that cool? Alex: Go ahead. Evan: Alright. Vince: Because knowing Jeff, he can’t not leave a trail when he leaves. It’s pretty hard to, uh, cover up his tracks there. walk up the stairs. There is music playing as they get closer to Jeff’s room. Alex: His alarm probably went off. turns of the alarm clock as they walk in. Evan starts searching. Alex: You guys looking for anything in particular? Evan: No, not really. I mean- Vince: It’s just seeing where he would have went… Evan: Anything, any kind of clues to- Vince: And he left his fedora, so… chuckles. Vince: you know where something. looks away towards the other end of the room. Vince: Whoa, hold on a second, a notebook. camera pans back to said composition notebook with a piece of purple tape on it’s cover. Vince pulls out a loose sheet of paper which turns out to be a drawing of two stick figures, one with multiple appendages and a red circle for a face. With a frustrated sigh, he drops the notebook and hands the drawing to Evan. Evan: I know what to do with this, don’t worry. takes the drawing and presumably discards it, though it kind of looks like he stuck it in the laundry basket from the camera angle. Vince: Crap… walks back over to Vince and Alex, but stops as something catches his eye. Evan: Wait a minute… swings the camera over to a USB stick resting on top of a book. Vince: What’s up? Evan: Is this like one of those microchip things that holds information and stuff? picks up the “microchip thing” and hands it to Vince. Vince: Oh, USB key? Evan: And you put pictures and shit on it? Vince: Yeah. Evan: Well- Vince: This is usually attached to its key chain. Evan: It was kinda left right here… zooms in on the book then picks it up. Vince: Huh, House of Leaves. Evan: Yep, House of Leaves that he never stops fucking talking about. Vince: Let’s see what we got. opens the book. Vince: I mean, this seems kind of far-fetched but… Evan: Whoa… mutters something and Evan flips the page. There is an open envelope and a piece of paper serving as bookmarks. Vince: What’s that? Evan: Business card that says, "I’m onto something". hands it to Vince. Vince: Who’s busi- It’s our business card. grabs the envelope. Evan: Well here we go, I mean this is what we were… Vince: It’s one of the envelopes, what’s in there? Evan: Nothing, empty. Vince: Oh, Jesus Christ. Evan: Fuck… Vince: Alright. Well, he circled something here, let’s get that on camera real quick. camera zooms in onto the circled passage. Vince: "Why did God create a dual universe? So he might say, 'Be not like me, I am alone' And it might be heard." Alex: Sounds like something out of the Bible. Vince: Or House of Leaves. Evan: and closes the book Well, obviously he’s trying to tell us something, but- Vince: Yeah, why won’t he just tell us where he went? Alright, well, at least we got- Evan: Well, what about this? picks up the USB stick. Vince: -this. Yeah. Wanna go check that out and see if we can’t find anything good? Evan: Yeah, we might as well. Let’s do this. Vince: Alright, thanks Alex. Notes *The purple tape motif appears twice: Alex has his mouth covered by a piece when the door first opens and there is a strip on the notebook (which also appeared in Sleep Lab Part 1, without tape) that has the Slenderman drawing. *House of Leaves has appeared before in the first few videos. (It's in the background when Vince is doing the introduction.) The quote from the video appears on page 45. *The video was taken down and then uploaded again sometime later. No discernible change could be found between the first and second versions of the video. *After this video was posted, Vince and Evan launched a twitter search with the #wheresjeff hashtag. *The song on Jeff's alarm clock is from an Xbox 360 game called Alan Wake. The song is called "The Poet and the Muse" by the Old Gods of Asgard (a band within the series, whose music is written and performed by Poets of the Fall). *The first scene where the door is opened can't be seen by the cast like the "hidden" videos. *The USB stick found in this video contained 78of76.avi, 77of76.avi, and other corrupted files that may turn out to be videos. External Links Video Category:Videos